the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Ontario
right|thumb|300px|Map of Ontario with the four regions color-coded Ontario is a province located in the Central part of Canada, and is largest by population and the second largest Province, next to Quebec, in size. It is bordered by the provinces Manitoba to the East and Quebec to the West, and the American states of New York, Minnesota and Michigan. Ontario is also the only Province to border the Great Lakes: Lake Superior, Lake Huron, Lake Ontario and Lake Erie. Ontario was one of the four original provinces, along with Quebec, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia to be formed on July 1st, 1867, by the British North American Act. The capital of Ontario is Toronto, the most populous city in Canada, with a population over 2.5 million people. Ottawa, the capital of Canada, is also located in Ontario. The Province takes it's name from Lake Ontario, a Huron word meaning 'Great Lake'. Stop u nig bitchass Cities and Towns Cities of 500,000+ people * Toronto - see also Toronto Wikia. * Mississauga, Ontario * Ottawa - see also Ottawa Wikia. Cities of 100,000-499,999 people Golden Horseshoe * St. Catharines, Ontario * Hamilton, Ontario * Burlington, Ontario * Oakville, Ontario * Brampton, Ontario * Vaughan, Ontario * Richmond Hill, Ontario * Markham, Ontario * Oshawa, Ontario * Barrie, Ontario * Mississauga, Ontario Western Ontario * Windsor, Ontario * London, Ontario - see also London, Ontario Wikia * Kitchener, Ontario * Chatham, Ontario * Guelph, Ontario Eastern Ontario * Kingston, Ontario Northern Ontario * Greater Sudbury, Ontario * Thunder Bay, Ontario Cities and Towns of 20,000-99,999 people Golden Horseshoe * Fort Erie, Ontario * Niagara Falls, Ontario * Flamboro Centre, Ontario * Milton, Ontario * Halton Hills, Ontario * Caledon, Ontario * Aurora, Ontario * Newmarket, Ontario * Alliston, Ontario * Pickering, Ontario * Ajax, Ontario * Whitby, Ontario * Clarington, Ontario * Orillia, Ontario * Whitchurch-Stouffville, Ontario * Dundas, Ontario * Stoney Creek, Ontario * Welland, Ontario * Ancaster, Ontario Western Ontario * St. Thomas, Ontario * Nanticoke, Ontario * Woodstock, Ontario * Stratford, Ontario * Owen Sound, Ontario * Waterloo, Ontario * Cambridge, Ontario Eastern Ontario * Peterborough, Ontario * Cornwall, Ontario * Brockville, Ontario * Belleville, Ontario Northern Ontario * Timmins, Ontario * North Bay, Ontario * Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario Other Major Towns Golden Horseshoe * Bolton, Ontario * Orangeville, Ontario * Bowmanville, Ontario * Bradford, Ontario Western Ontario * St. Marys, Ontario * Wasaga Beach, Ontario * Collingwood, Ontario * Wiarton, Ontario * Midland, Ontario * Penetanguishene, Ontario * Lucknow, Ontario * Listowel, Ontario * Goderich, Ontario * Tobermory, Ontario * Leamington, Ontario * Strathroy, Ontario * Wallaceburg, Ontario * Kincardine, Ontario * Arthur, Ontario * Port Elgin, Ontario * Mount Forest, Ontario Eastern Ontario * Perth, Ontario * Smiths Falls, Ontario * Carleton Place, Ontario * Arnprior, Ontario * Renfrew, Ontario * Pembroke, Ontario * Hawkesbury, Ontario * Rockland, Ontario * Embrun, Ontario * Cobourg, Ontario * Port Hope, Ontario * Collins Bay, Ontario Northern Ontario * Cochrane, Ontario * Kenora, Ontario * Bracebridge, Ontario * Huntsville, Ontario * Kapuskasing, Ontario * Parry Sound, Ontario * Gravenhurst, Ontario Census Divisions Counties * Bruce County, Ontario * Dufferin County, Ontario * Elgin County, Ontario * Essex County, Ontario * Frontenac County, Ontario * Grey County, Ontario * Haliburton County, Ontario * Hastings County, Ontario * Huron County, Ontario * Lambton County, Ontario * Lanark County, Ontario * Leeds and Grenville County, Ontario * Lennox and Addington County, Ontario * Middlesex County, Ontario * Northumberland County, Ontario * Perth County, Ontario * Peterborough County, Ontario * Prescott and Russell County, Ontario * Renfrew County, Ontario * Simcoe County, Ontario * Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry County, Ontario * Wellington County, Ontario Districts * Algoma District, Ontario * Cochrane District, Ontario * Kenora District, Ontario * Manitoulin District, Ontario * Nipissing District, Ontario * Parry Sound District, Ontario * Rainy River District, Ontario * Sudbury District, Ontario * Thunder Bay District, Ontario * Timiskaming District, Ontario Regional Municipalities * Durham Regional Municipality, Ontario * Halton Regional Municipality, Ontario * Muskoka Regional Municipality, Ontario * Niagara Regional Municipality, Ontario * Oxford Regional Municipality, Ontario * Peel Regional Municipality, Ontario * Waterloo Regional Municipality, Ontario * York Regional Municipality, Ontario